The Past
by g1rldraco7
Summary: These are the chapters removed from my Wolfmon story. I decided it would be better as a separate story since this is a back story to Renamon, Wolfmon, Hannibal and Medusamon. Warning nor for little children or immature snitches who want to destroy our hard work!
1. Part 1

**I decided that these chapters from my Wolfmon Story would be better as a separate story.**  
**The following story will be told from a third person view to avoid confusion as you read.**

Some time ago in the digital world before humans appeared there was a young man named Hannibal.  
No one knew how he came to the digital world unnoticed or what he was planning was mysteries.  
Deep in the thick jungle near a river was a small fortress armed with serpent like digimon on guard.  
Inside the cold stone walls were different prisoner cells and some were locked with thick metal doors.  
You can hair loud pained hisses, metal clanking, low groans and moans of pain echo through the halls.  
Near the back of the fortress was a grand metal door with serpents emblazoned on the cold steel door.  
Inside the room was a young Hannibal standing before a wall covered with drawings of digimon and people.  
Each one was different with math equations and different symbols with either a tooth, claw or patch of skin.  
There was a throne made of dark leather and some animal pelts lining the inside to cushion the person sitting.  
His desk was a mixture of wood and animal skulls on each corner of the desk and bones for the legs of the desk.

On his right stood a young Medusamon with his spikes shorter than before and his scales were lighter shades.  
On his left, a young blue Renamon stood there, patiently waiting to serve their master along with the two-headed dragon.  
Hannibal kept looking through his sketches before turning to his two most loyal subjects with a picture in his hand of a troublemaker.

"It seems there's a rebellious group of digimon were seen south of here. I was able to get a photo of the leader."

He handed Medusamon the photo in which he snorted seeing it was a gold, red striped wolf digimon.  
While Renamon silently gasped at the studly wolf in his golden glory so wild and free to roam around.  
Renamon's mind wondered what it would be like to roam around free to do whatever she wanted for once.

"Don't take him lightly; most of my best warriors fell at his claws. He is up to something and we need to stop him. On the other hand, he would be a nice addition to my army you know. Imagine the possibilities we could uncover with his DNA, to create the perfect soldier, an unstoppable army!"

Medusamon and Renamon nodded as Hannibal placed the photo on an empty space of his wall.

"We'll just see if he's worthy. Looks like they're going to intercept one of our supply carts."

Medusamon pointed out, he was happy to finally pin point where the wolf would strike next.  
It was nearly impossible to track this wolf since he left nothing behind to track him.

"Which is why we should go along and spy on them or get an inside look of their plans."

Medusamon sneered at her since she always kissed up to Hannibal every chance she got.

"Excellent idea I knew you would think of something now go prepare I want you both to leave as soon as possible!"

With a quick bow, they left Hannibal to his current secret project to prepare for the long grueling task ahead.  
Hannibal knew if anyone could get any information on this nuisance it would be those two without complications.  
Renamon was in her room, getting her equipment ready to go, but her mind kept focusing on the wolf he saw in the photo.  
There was something about him that intrigued her so much she didn't feel a long tail wrap around her bring her across the hall.  
Medusamon's eyes were glowing brightly as she met his two heads who were gazing at her with lust.

"So the plan is for you to go undercover huh? How do I know you're not doing this just to see that wolf?"

"Isn't this what you wanted, me gone so you can Hannibal's favorite? I know you never wanted me around."

"That's not true for the most part. Besides don't you enjoy what we do together?"

Renamon mentally gagged at what he meant by that and just kept a blank face about it.  
He would force her to make out with him when they were alone among that nothing more happened.  
She didn't want to, but she had nowhere to go and who would want to be her around anyway.  
Medusamon grinned as one head kissed her roughly while the second traveled south sniffing around her chest and body.

When it came to her entrance, a forked tongue ran along the edges before entering her.  
Her eyes widened as she felt it inside stimulating making her lust rise and body heat increase.  
She knew it would happen, but she had to fake her moans otherwise it would make him go further.  
She moaned in his mouth as he increased his movements in which it made her feel strange pleasure and her hips move.  
Soon the other head started sucking hard careful of his teeth to make sure not to cut the soft skin.  
She came hard as she panted for air as he released her after lapping all of her juices with a grin

"Thought I'd try something different and it paid off. See you tomorrow bright and early my tasty treat."

Renamon walked toward her room feeling shame and used as she went to wash off his vile touch.  
She slid and sat on the tiles floor, crying silently as the cold water ran down her body like rain.  
She wanted this to stop, but what could she do? It would be his word against hers without evidence.  
The morning came too soon as she and Medusamon went to the rondevu point of their supply cart to see how deadly this Wolfmon was.  
From what she heard, he finished his opponents quickly without a trace or mess being part of his style of combat.

They hid in the trees watching as this Wolfmon and some of his followers were there as well.  
The cart came to a full stop, the signal for them to swarm went off, and a fight broke out.  
Medusamon never realized these digimon were ruthless, but they fell either way by his claws.  
Renamon had no trouble knocking down her opponents until she was face to face with Wolfmon.  
They froze as the battle went on around them, taking each other in as they circled.  
Wolfmon smiled before she started firing her diamond storm and he just swiped them away.

"Why don't you fight back Wolf! I've heard so much about you!"

"Because I see no reason to strike a female even if she is an enemy.

"Well that's going to be the reason and cause of your death!"

Before she could attack, Medusamon had his spiked tail right in front of her throat.

"Why are you fraternizing with the enemy? Finish him off and we'll be done with his mess!"

"I don't know how your team-ship works, but that is unacceptable in my book!"

Wolfmon lunged at Medusamon, releasing his hold of Renamon as he clawed up his heads.  
Some explosives rolled out from the cart, leaving the food and medical supplies open for thieves.  
One of the stray barrels was hit with a fire blast, causing an explosion that sent most of the fighters flying.  
Renamon and Wolfmon were sent flying farther south into a deep forest unconscious from the blast.  
Medusamon was sent 5 feet unconscious and unaware what had happened from the beating he received.  
This is where their story and affair began but we'll come to that once everything and so forth is settled.


	2. Part 2

In the thick digital forest lay Renamon and Wolfmon unconscious from the blast.  
Both fighters slowly woke up trying to adjust their hearing and sight from the blast.  
When their eyes met, Renamon stood and made green fire cover her hands.  
Wolfmon raised one arm glowing with gold fire ready to fire at any moment.

No sound or movement, just the two of them waiting to strike each other.  
A moment passed and both lowered their hands seeing neither was going to attack.

"You're serious about not hitting females."

"I see no reason to hit them unless it's necessary. I didn't like how that dragon looked and treated you. Don't worry I won't let him or anything harm you while I'm around."

"You have no idea what I put up with."

She replied lowly as they started walking back in the dark and thick tense silence.  
Seeing they flew farther south, it was only simple to walk rather than drain energy running.  
As they made the walk back, Renamon kept glancing at the wolf since the picture didn't show a lot.  
No wonder they had trouble trying to stop him due to this perfectly built body and powers.

His built was like WereGarurumon, but without the mane and pants to slow him down.  
She wondered what his rookie was or if he had one at all which was interesting.  
Wolfmon was checking her out as well never seeing a female who could fight like him.  
He wondered how someone as beautiful as here ended up being on the bad side.  
Soon they came across a small cassum with a fallen tree log as the bridge although it looks weak.

"It doesn't look very sturdy, let me try going across first."

He slowly stepped on the log seeing it held his weight, he walked slowly though it made creaks when he put some weight.  
Balancing was tricky, but he was able to do it with minimal pain hitting him like hot needles digging into his thick skin  
When he got halfway though before he turned slowly to see Renamon ready to launch a diamond storm at him.  
He sighed knowing it would have been easier if he jumped over it, but his legs still hurt to use his jumping muscles.  
Walking was fine, but running and jumping couldn't be done now as rustling from the bushes came behind her.

"BEHIND YOU!"

"You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that old trick!"

Suddenly a loud growl made her gulp as he turned to be tackled by a saber-tooth tiger digimon with a scar over one eye.  
She was able to keep it's teeth away, but got a nasty claw mark on her shoulder as it knock her into a tree over the chasm.  
Wolfmon growled as it near her until he landed on the beasts back, Renamon gasped as she saw him wrestle the tiger with ease.

"GOLDEN KICK!"

He performed a round house kick launching a wave of golden energy from his feet.  
It hit the tiger, sending it far away as it roared in pain as it flew out of sight.  
He smirked as the pest was gone, but frowned seeing blood form on her shoulder.  
He removed a small bag from his back bringing out some bandages and disinfectant.  
She growled as he came closer to clean her wound and nothing more.

"Look I'm trying to help you so stay still while I clean this!"

"Why don't you just kill me already."

"If I wanted to do that I would have just let that tiger kill you instead."

He said in a cold tone so she just presented her shoulder as he poured the disinfectant on it.  
He gently cleaned and wiped away the blood as the medicine stopped the bleeding.  
He then started to wrap it carefully seeing she was watching him work the bandage  
Once done she moved her shoulder feeling no pain and it didn't come undone.  
He returned the rest back to his small bag and continued to walk past some trees.  
She followed him hoping there weren't more monsters roaming around for food.

"I figured you would have left by yourself."

"Well...there might viscous monsters out there. Besides, you said you would protect me when you're around.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend get jealous when you return with my scent on you?"

"Medusamon is not my boyfriend! He forces himself on me if you must know."

"Easy there I didn't know. You can do better anyway."

So the walk continued with silence, but the tension was gone between the two.  
Renamon felt safe with him around, but her instincts kept saying to take him out.  
She never felt so confused in her life since she was never shown any kindness.  
Wolfmon hoped to change her mind and have her join his team no matter what the cost.  
Soon they came to the rondevu point seeing no one was around except for the footprints.  
Renamon looked at him before she hugged him whispering thank you in his ear.  
Then she was gone in a flash like the sun setting ending the long day for them.  
Wolfmon sighed as he looked toward the sky seeing the sun was about to set.

"Even though the others may think you're evil, I believe you're more than that my lady."

He smiled sadly as he walked back to his team and home unaware Renamon heard everything. Her green eyes wide and her heart beating fast she went back to Medusamon and Hannibal.

So far, Medusamon and Hannibal have no idea what Renamon was doing behind their backs.  
Ever since that incident in the forest Wolfmon and Renamon would sneak out to see each other.  
Mostly Wolfmon would bring her machine parts for something she was building in secret.  
He assumed it was a hover board, but how could a fox know how to build one?

Of course, Wolfmon made sure no one knew why he was always leaving in a hurry.  
Excuses were no problem since they were planning to stop a madman before he warped everything.  
He didn't count on his second in command and best friend Redmon to figure it out.  
The small red dragon had decided to follow Wolfmon one day to find his suspicions were right.

Wolfmon ran to a clearing above a cliff holding a weird disc like machine part which looked like a Frisbee.  
Soon he felt her claws on the back of his head knowing she always had an attack ready.  
When will she learn that he wouldn't try anything to attack or harm her, but she was stubborn.

"I hope you brought what I asked otherwise you'll regret attacking me."

Wolfmon sighed as he removed the part from his back as the setting sun made a rainbow shine emit from it.  
She squealed in delight as she examined it seeing it was high quality and rare to get a hold of in this world.

"I can't believe you found it, now here it what you wanted as I promised in excellent condition."

She handed him some papers, which had details about Hannibal's plans, which were still a mystery.  
He checked it out seeing it was good information most would die to get their hands on.  
He placed the item in his bag and faced her as she was about to leave back to her camp.

"You know it's never too late to come with me. You can be a good girl and stop this madness."

Renamon chuckled as she traced his chest with her fingers feeling the muscles twitch from the light touches.  
Random dirty images ran through her mind as she felt the toned muscles under her fingertips.

"Sorry big boy, but I like being a bad girl. And you want to know something...I think you like it too."

She finished with a smirk as she kissed him on the mouth feeling his soft lips.  
His toes curled as her right leg went up before the kiss deepened.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
Even though their eyes closed on their own, nothing else mattered.

Redmon was shocked knowing she was nothing, but trouble, which was bad for his and his friend.  
He knew the information they were getting was very helpful, but how Wolfmon got it wasn't right.  
He flew away before the two would have noticed someone watching them the time.  
They parted and panting from the kiss they shared which made their instincts react wildly.

Wolfmon had his first kiss, but he would never say anything as he looked at her one more time before leaving.  
Renamon sighed happily as she made her way back thinking about his proposition and the kiss they shared.  
She would be with him all the time with no stress. No sneaking around or making up reasons on why she was late.

Of course her instincts were still saying take him out while she had him right where she wanted him.  
She could have taken him out, but when she went to do it, her heart would hurt seeing him in pain.  
Could it be she was falling in love with the enemy? He's just a sweet,charming and sexy guy.  
Meanwhile Redmon was making sure the troops were practicing and making sure nothing was off.  
He saw Wolfmon return all happy and focused on something since he was always serious.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh? Oh I was on patrol looking for enemies and what not."

"Oh yeah of course why wouldn't you be. Learn any new positions?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Did you get anything new on Hannibal?"

"Oh yeah of course I did. This shows how he manages to bypass our traps and radar."

Redmon took the paper back to his tent leaving Wolfmon to admire the moon as it rose into the night.  
Redmon hoped this isn't a mistake trusting that fox to relay information that could be fake.  
The last thing he needed was to lose everything they worked so far to be ruined by her.  
He knew he had to trust his friend and hoped for the best to stop her evil master for good.

Renamon was staring at the moon as well thinking about her situation with Wolfmon.  
She was still loyal to Hannibal or so she thought after what she has been doing.  
If she was, she wouldn't be leaking information that would bring down everything.  
Even she didn't know what Hannibal was planning, it didn't feel right in her heart.

She was starting to doubt being on his side and would her joining Wolfmon be easier?  
In addition, another problem was coming quickly as well that would jeopardize everything.  
Soon she would go into heat for the first time so who would be her mate for life.  
What sounded better a litter of fox dragon hybrid or fox wolf hybrid digimon?  
Either Medusamon the vile dragon that forces himself on her or Wolfmon the sweet noble wolf who treats her kindly?


	3. Part 3

Today is one of those days where everything happens at the worst time and stuff comes out in the open..  
Wolfmon's group found out that today Hannibal was anticipating an arrival of humans to use in his experiments.  
It was a big chance to stop everything in its tracks so no room for mistakes otherwise all this time and planning.  
Once everyone got into place, the group hid in the forest like before watching and waiting.

Thanks to Renamon, she gave them the information to make sure they hid from Medusamon since he would sense anyone nearby.  
On cue, Medusamon was walking along the cart filled with humans, they were heavily sedated so they wouldn't freak out and try to escape.  
As Medusamon stepped near a tree, a trap went off! Four harpoons launched and dug into his arms and legs making him unable to walk or claw anyone.  
As he closed his wings, two more went into his wings making him roar in pain. He tried to open them, but the harpoons kept them in place.  
Wolfmon was crushing the lock on the cart as he helped the humans get off of the cart, they started to wake up from the sedatives.

Medusamon thrashed violently against his restraints only to cause more blood to drip out.  
A loud laugh made him look to see a gold and silver dragon walk up to him with a smirk on his face.

Well well the great Medusamon caught in a trap like a mouse."

The gold dragon said seeing Medusamon growl from his comment.

"When I get free, I'll claw that smirk off your face Redmon!" Medusamon roared as he kept trying to free himself.

"Impressive that you remember me, but this form is Goldramon!"

Goldramon is the ultimate form of Redmon and is the same size as Medusamon.  
He looks like Silvermon, but he has silver horns and spikes on his body with bright gold scales.  
His eyes were dark blue instead of the normal blue eyes that glowed like a blue flame.  
His wings had silver nails as well as the skin flaps were silver as he flew into the air and ready to attack.

"SILVER RAIN!"

The silver spikes shot from his body onto Medusamon like rain piercing his body like a hot knife through butter.  
As the last four people were about to moved when Kyubimon appeared next to them with her tails wagging.  
Goldramon watched hoping Wolfmon would attack, smirking as Wolfmon raised his claws as he got into a fighting stance.  
Kyubimon winked coyly at him with a smile in which Wolfmon went to strike since he was being watched.  
However, sighed as he lowered his claws and Kyubimon used her tails to grab the remaining four humans and run off.  
She launched a green fire dragon and it melted the harpoons that restrained Medusamon and tore some muscles.  
Goldramon used his tail and chucked Medusamon to where Kyubimon ran off with the last humans.  
Even though they lost four humans, they managed to save the rest and get them home before they realized where they were.  
At the camp Goldramon was checking for wounds as he waited for Wolfmon to arrive and when he came the shit, hit the fan hard.

"How long has this been going on?" Goldramon asked seeing Wolfmon's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? If this is about what happened earlier"

Wolfmon tried to finish, but Goldramon cut him off!

"I knew it you're having an affair with that fox! You would have never let her take those humans away NEVER! You're risking everything we've worked so hard to stop this bastard and you're with one of his servants who are a tramp by the way!"

Goldramon yelled angry that his best friend is being manipulated by the enemy.

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S NOT A TRAMP AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Wolfmon yelled back. Goldramon moved his desk aside sensing this may lead to a fight.

"She's with Medusamon you moron! She reeks of his scent and you're being used despite the fact she's given us valuable information. You may see something in her, but she's evil to the core!

"I don't care what you say or think! I'm in charge and I'll see her whether you like it or not! She's a good person who's been manipulated by evil."

"Was that before or after she blew you?"

Suddenly Wolfmon snapped and tackled Goldramon out of his tent. Soon the two best friends were rolling around biting and clawing each other!  
The whole camp huddled around to watch, not wanting to get hurt as i went from afternoon to night as the battle happened.  
Dust formed as they fought each other blocking the fight. When the dust cleared, Goldramon was on his side, panting as his cuts were bleeding.  
Wolfmon ran off with a howl as Goldramon changed back to Redmon. Renamon was on her hovercraft wondering what to do.  
She was in heat as the sun began to set and she couldn't figure out who to be with either way she was screwed.  
Soon she heard a howl bringing her out of thoughts as Wolfmon landed behind her with a thud scaring her.

"How did you jump onto here in one try?"

"Because I'm awesome and...you're in heat aren't you? That's why you've been distant figures you went to him."

"Before you say anything you'll regret I have decided who to be with."

"If it's that dragon, then don't tell me otherwise-"

Warning Lemon starts here, skip until you see bold again!

Renamon kissed him hard as her hormones were rising to dangerous levels, making Wolfmon growled as he grabbed her sides making them both moan.  
Renamon had her tail set the hovercraft to autopilot. Since she was supposed to be on her rounds, this would make sure no one would see what they're up to.  
Renamon was placed on the ground on her back as Wolfmon licked and bit her neck, she moaned to encourage as he neared her nipples.  
He sucked on one as his pads rubbed the twin making Renamon's mind was melting never feeling such pleasure in her life or with Medusamon.

Once done he trailed his tongue down to her entrance. It was already wet so he slid his long tongue in making her gasp loudly.  
He chuckled as his tongue moved around making her body tremble and sweat lightly, removing his tongue as he sat down Indian style.  
He brought her into his lap slowly pushing into her tight heat making them moan loudly as they connected for the first tiime.  
He stilled making sure she didn't feel pain, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved up and down on him.  
He groaned from her tight heat as she rode him slowly at first, but then went faster wanting more contact and passion.  
The moon light shined upon them making his red eyes glow as he grabbed her hips and started to bring her down harder making her scream in pleasure.

He frenched making her suck on his tongue as they fucked, she came screaming into his mouth, their tongues moving around.  
She felt her hips move as her orgasm shock her system while Wolfmon panted realizing he didn't come yet and he didn't plan to.  
Once her breathing slowed down he flipped onto her hands and knees, biting into her neck as he started thrusting fast and hard.  
Renamon moaned wildly as he ravaged her so feeling the emptiness inside her gone, she knew that Wolfmon filled whatever was missing in her life.  
With Medusamon, she felt suffocated and alone. Wolfmon never figured he would be with a fox, maybe another wolf, but never a fox.  
He never regretted meeting her and hoped he could change her for the better, continuing into the night as the hover craft flew smoothly.

The sun shined brightly on the two lovers who were asleep. Somehow the hover craft landed near Wolfmon's campsite.  
Renamon slowly woke up feeling different and peaceful for the first time. She turned to see Wolfmon, but saw something else.  
It was a wolf cub with the same coloring as him though. This was his rookie form Lobeznomon that no one ever saw.  
She smiled as she petted his head finally seeing his rookie form, his fur coat was shiny and soft like a cotton pillow.

'So this is his rookie form huh? Hard to believe such a magnificent beast can be so cute'

She smiled hoping nothing would ruin this moment, but something or someone did.

"So you picked the wolf over me did you? Traitorous bitch!"

Renamon paled to see Medusamon standing in front of them eyes glowing dangerously!


	4. Part 4

Renamon froze as Medusamon stood before her and Lobeznomon filled with rage.  
She was sore, but tried not to move to prevent any unnecessary pain.

"I knew you were up to something, but to sleep with the enemy after what I've done for you!"

Medusamon said with much venom he had towards her it could make a rock vanish from one drop.  
Soon a dark purple mist started to form, a much stronger version of his purple haze attack.  
She felt drowsy and soon chains covered her body and Lobeznomon's as well preventing them from running if they could.  
Medusamon was still weak, but he started to run as he gripped the chains in his mouth and dragged them.  
Renamon use the nails on her feet to leave a trail as they were dragged away to Hannibal's Fortress.  
Lobeznomon woke up in a dark room with silver shackles on his wrists and ankles.  
He had no energy as he tried to figure out where he was and where was Renemon.

"So this is the infamous Wolfmon that's been causing me trouble. Such a cute rookie form you have there."

The small wolf froze as the room slowly lit up to reveal the young Hannibal in all his glory.  
Hannibal's blue eyes made a chill run up Lobeznomon's spine as he slowly made his way toward him.

"After all this time, I can now complete my plan and you'll be the main reason why."

"You can forget it you queer! I'd never help a monster who manipulated an innocent lady!"

He growled frustrated, as he couldn't break the chains holding him, making Hannibal smirked as he revealed a syringe with a glowing red liquid.

"Oh you will for you see, I finally have the serum to make anyone do my bidding. You'll be the first one to experience its full power."

Hannibal held Lobeznomon's head as he inserted the needle into his neck and injected him.  
He removed the needle to see the small wolf started to tremble as his eyes became green.  
Lobeznomon twitched and growled as he felt something take over, howling as jet black fur covered his body as he grew.

He stood on two legs with four toes on each foot, his stomach became flat and his chest became broad like it was chiseled.  
Red armor covered the back of his neck all the way down to the tip of his dragon like tail with spikes pointing at the sides.  
Two black wings appeared with red spikes at the ends and the skin flaps colored like flames to make it intimidating.  
His nails became long and silver to match the shackles as a thick mane that looked like flames surrounding its wolf like face.  
It revealed a maw of white, sharp teeth as he roared his name shaking the room and every wall of the castle.

**(The voice of the Wolf Chimera is the voice of the Nine Tailed Fox from Naruto in English.)**

"I...am...LOBOMERAMON and I shall obey master!"

The wolf chimera turned to face his master who was admiring the effects of the serum.

"The first wolf chimera digimon under my full control. Impressive your body accepted the serum with ease."

Lobomeramon broke the chains leaving only the shackles intact and breathed green fire melting the wall he was facing into ashes.  
Hannibal placed his hand out as the chimera walked toward him and let the hand pet him his head kindly.

"Very impressive and you're very obedient. To see if it truly works. I want you to find the blue fox and destroy her my pet!"

Lobomeramon nodded as he broke the wall down as he went to find Renamon.  
Medusamon was torturing Renamon in another on the other-side of the castle.  
Medusamon made cut marks on her arms and legs and pressing the spikes from his body into hers.  
She wouldn't cry or scream which pissed him off more since he loved torturing his victims.

"Why don't you scream? No one is coming to get you and you slept with that wolf is aggravating!"

Medusamon said as he saw her blood slowly drip onto the ground.

"Unlike you, he cares for me. He was gentle, kind and way bigger then you!"

Renamon yelled only to be smacked by Medusamon's tail, she landed on her back, trying to get up only to feel his claws hold her.

**Warning this is a rape scene so skip if you don't want to read!**

"We'll just see then saw we? This will not be over quickly, you will not enjoy it, and I am not your wolf!"

Renamon screamed as Medusamon entered her and started thrusting with a loud roar.  
He closed his eyes enjoying her screams and tight heat making him feel warm  
Renamon felt herself being torn and she kept hoping someone would come to save her.  
She cried as her body was ravaged and felt like she dying from the pain and just went limp.  
Soon Medusamon reached his limit and came making her scream as the liquid burned her wounds.

**End of scene so it is safe now.**

Medusamon licked her tears away as he removed himself from her entrance with a sickening pop.  
He laid down a few feet just watching her lay broken and bleeding on the cold ground.  
Soon the door was torn open as Lobomeramon entered the room with a loud roar.  
Medusamon got up as he went toward the beast smiling, as he knew whom it was.

"I see you're one of us know wolf or should I say Lobomeramon?"

"Hannibal sent me to kill the blue fox!"

"Your first task is kill the bitch? Wonderful and I made sure she won't fight back. If you want to have fun, now is the perfect time since she's just a rag doll."

Lobomeramon nodded as he went toward Renamon, making her gasp as she saw the beast walk toward her.  
His green eyes were glowing as he came near, kneeling down and sniffing her before she whimpered.

"Please...don't do this Wolfmon. I..I know you're in there."

Renamon whimpered as he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as the blood and semen oozed out of her onto the floor making a pink puddle.  
He bared his teeth as he was about to bite her when a white wave of energy filled the room, the castle was in pieces as the dust cleared from the devastating blast.

Medusamon, Lobomeramon, and Renamon were unharmed as a lone figure stepped into view.  
It was a dragon warrior digimon in diamond white armor covering him from head to toe.  
He had a dragon shaped helmet with yellow horns on the head and spikes on his armor and claws.  
It looked like Wargreymon except this was a true dragon warrior with his blue eyes glowing brightly along with his armor.  
The shield on his back had a dragon head engraved on it as his orange skin that was completely covered by his sleek armor.

**(The voice for this one is the voice of Superman from Justice League.)**

"Who the hell are you shrimp?"

"I am Hyozanryumon, the mega form of Redmon and I am here to end this!"

"How did you find this place? Many have tried and no one has ever found it."

"Let's just say I followed the trail."

He finished looking at Renamon; he saw the trail she left after discovering her hovercraft near the campsite.  
Medusamon charged at Hyozanryumon and the two started fighting to prove who the stronger dragon was.  
Medusamon tried, but he was no match for his speed as his body was being cut up quickly  
His wings and tail were cut off his body as he roared in anger seeing them on the ground.  
Soon the deadly Medusamon was on his side bleeding heavily from his wounds.  
Hyozanryumon smirked he flew into the air as his claws shields became glowing swords.

"Time to die and pay for your sins, DIAMOND WRATH!"

He started to spin as he unleashed a flurry of sword slashes on Medusamon who was trying to crawl.  
Blood sprayed everywhere as Medusamon was cut with no mercy as scales and flesh were sliced off.  
Soon nothing was left, but a cut up and burned skeleton of Medusamon with a pained expression.  
Hyozanryumon then turned to see only Renamon and the chimera gone as he walked toward her swords still glowing as she tried to get up.

"Stop please! You don't understand!"

"Enough of your treachery bitch! You ruined everything and now prepare to die!"

He went to stab her only to see a black flash came into his line of vision and a pained roar filled his ears.  
He gasped as the chimera took the blow as it pierced his heart and blood sizzle from the fire on the blade.  
The red armored tail sank into Hyozanryumon's left side, trying to loosen the arm that stabbed him.  
It broke the sword and the dragon warrior fell to his knees as his blood dripped down his legs.  
Soon the chimera started to change and it became Wolfmon with a diamond sword in his chest.

"NNO! It can't be, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!"

"Relax. It had to be done otherwise I would have killed you even though the chimera was an ultimate form."

"Save your energy, we can save you now that this is over!"

"Not this time. I am sorry for all the trouble. We'll meet again old friend."

"I don't want you to die! Not because of her!"

"You both won't have to know that you belong to me!"

Both Megas turned to see Hannibal chanting and holding two itemsas their spirits were sucked into the items and their bodies fell to the ground.  
Hyozanryumon's spirit was sealed in a bracelet with a red dragon charm and Wolfmon's spirit was sealed into a jar to be a pendant later.  
Hannibal placed them into his bag as limped toward Medusamon's remains and he murmured a small prayer to his fallen pet.

"My poor pet. May you rest in peace for I have a clone of you already done?"

He turned toward Renamon who was near the bodies of the fallen Megas.  
He removed two more items and showed them to her seeing her already broken.  
One was a gold, red striped wolf pendant while the other was a blue diamond fox pendant.

"Two bad for these would have been perfect for you and Wolfmon. You'll survive and once we meet again, you'll join them."

A purple wyvern appeared and wrapped its tail around Hannibal.  
Meet Wyvernmon the rookie form of Medusamon even though a clone.  
He will become Medusamon one day and seek revenge on these three.  
Soon the wyvern and Hannibal flew away never to be seen again.  
While Renamon laid by Wolfmon and Hyozanryumon's body as the sun started to set.

The End.


End file.
